


Our Growing Family

by levisnoggleberry_012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy! Stiles, Derek is a Good Dad, Domestic, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Papa! Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, tags and ratings will change as i go on, this might be cliche so i dont really know how this is gonna turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisnoggleberry_012/pseuds/levisnoggleberry_012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek enjoy their domestic life as they deal with sudden additions to the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just warning y'all, this is my first Sterek fic so please bear with me. Im honestly just going to post as ideas for this trope come to me, everything that is in this first chapter came out of my ass. This might be choppy because the story flow is fresh. Anyways, this is just fluff and domesticity with this pair with a bit of plot. Enjoy. (These are set up in time skips. Just to keep the plot flowing i guess.)

It was a quiet morning in the rebuilt Hale house. Well, quiet if you ignored Stiles’ ruckus upstairs.

“Der? I can’t find my phone. Have you seen it?” Derek sighed from the kitchen, his coffee mug resting on his lip. He wanted his husband to come down the stairs and see his phone on the counter for himself, so he didn’t say anything. “Oh, found it.” Stiles said, entering the kitchen. After pocketing the device, he walked over to Derek and wrapped his arms around the older man’s middle. Derek raised an eyebrow and set his mug down as Stiles grinned, pursing his lips for a morning kiss. Derek complied, giving a quick kiss and pulling back. He smirked when he saw Stiles pout.

“You’re going to be late babe. Just because your father is the Sheriff doesn’t mean you can be late.” Derek swatted at his lover’s bottom, ushering him out the door.

“I got it, I got it. Remember to call that repair man for the AC, or else you are gonna forget once it’s too late.” Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles threw his hands up in surrender and walked out the door, not without another goodbye kiss.

“I’ll remember.” They said their ‘I love you’s and Derek’s ‘Be safe’ and then he was out the door. Derek finished his coffee and went back upstairs to continue his thesis.

 

“Derek, I love you Honey. Trust me, I do. But it is a million degrees in California, and your built in werewolf heater is killing me.” The man only huffed and rolled off of Stiles. They were both shirtless and sweaty, lying on the cool floor. Beacon Hills was hit with a heat wave that would last for a couple days. 

“Why did you have to forget to call the guy right when this stupid heat wave started?” Stiles grumbled. Derek only glared at the ceiling.

“You already know the repair man is coming tomorrow to fix it.” Stiles only whined and sat up. He listened to the summer cicadas through the window and sighed. Suddenly Derek sat up, his movements were abrupt. 

“Woah, Der what’s wrong?”

“Sh!” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ mouth, listening intently while staring off through the window. His eyes were narrowed and his head was cocked slightly. Stiles would have pointed out the hilarity of his husband’s appearance, if it wasn’t for the large hand on his face. He observed Derek’s features of deep concentration. Stiles lightly tugged at the hand and waited somewhat patiently for Derek to explain.

“I hear other wolves.” Stiles visibly tensed and immediately tried to stand.

“Oh God. Okay. We need to call the pack. How close are they?” Stiles rushed to the coat closet and grabbed his wolfsbane laced baseball bat. Derek got up after Stiles and literally sniffed the air.

“No, no Stiles. They don’t seem like a threat- why do you have a wolfsbane bat in the closet?”

“For emergencies Der, why else?” Derek rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, opening it. He looked at the trees in the preserve, no doubt sniffing the air again. He stepped onto the porch, stopping Stiles from moving farther.

“Leave the bat Stiles. You’ll scare them.” Stiles blinked and looked down at the bat in his hand. He sighed and turned back to the closet, throwing the offensive object with a thud. Derek started to walk off the porch, his bare feet in the grass. Once Stiles reached the porch again, Derek turned around. 

“Stiles please stay here. Just because they are children doesn’t mean they can’t hurt you. Stay and call the pack.”

“Woah they’re kids?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded. “Derek, I’m not gonna stay here on the porch while you confront children. I don’t mean that you’re not capable, it’s just that you have a naturally grumpy face.” The man in question furrowed his eyebrows and huffed as Stiles stepped down the steps. “And if anything happens, you and your werewolf body will protect me.” Derek rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the forest.

Once they reached halfway through the clearing, Derek stuck his hand out to stop Stiles from walking any further. Stiles was about to protest until he saw two small figures appear through the forest. Derek and Stiles stood still and quiet as the two children approached them slowly. The tallest was a young girl, who didn’t look any older than 10 years old. They smaller child was a boy who looked like he’s been crying, his hand firmly grasped in the girl’s.

The two didn’t get too close, but they were close enough to have a conversation. Derek’s eyes bled alpha red as he looked at the children. He tried to not look too scary, totally not because of what his husband said.

“You have trespassed to the Hale territory. Where is your pack?” The girl took a deep breath as the little boy hid behind.

“Our pack got attacked by these mean people…our alpha, who is our momma, t-told us to run and find the closest alpha. I-I sniffed you out, sir.” Stiles had tensed as Derek got closer to the kids and crouched down to get level with them.

“What was your mom’s name?” His eyes were no longer red and he was hopefully showing them a comforting look. 

“Mary Salinas. Mine is Amy, and this is my brother Luke.” Amy pointed to her brother who sniffled. Derek heard Stiles suck in a sharp breath. Derek looked back and saw Stiles’ sad look. He turned back to the kids and held out his hand.

“You are welcome here with my pack. C’mon, let’s get you inside.” Amy hesitantly took his hand and walked with them. Stiles waved the kids over and walked beside them. Once they were back inside, Stiles led them to the bathroom.

“I’ll just show you how the shower works and then it’s all yours.” Stiles grabbed them some towels and some spare clothes.

“Are you the alpha’s mate?” Amy asked as she took off her dress.

“Yeah I am, we’ve been married for- woah there Amy. You don’t take your clothes off in front of strangers.” Amy just looked at him.

“But we won’t be strangers for a long time right?” Stiles gave a small smile.

“No I guess not.” He drew a bath for the two kids and tested the water. Amy didn’t wait for the water to be the right temperature and just jumped in. Luke just stared at her sister, not yet speaking a word since they arrived. “Hey, Luke was it? Your sister is already in the bath. Why don’t you get in and you can get cleaned up, then we can all eat something really good for lunch.” Luke stared up at Stiles with big puppy eyes and remained quiet, inching closer to Stiles who was crouching at the tub.

“Alright, jump on in then.” Luke tried to crawl over the tub’s edge, but it took him awhile because of his short stature. “Can you guys clean yourselves, or do you need help?”

 

“Anything else about the Salinas pack?” Derek leaned against the kitchen island with his coffee mug. Isaac and Boyd shook their head.

“The only things that we have gathered is that their alpha is dead and there are no survivors. The hunters that attacked them were no longer working for Chris, so they don’t go by the code.” Derek huffed and Scott laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Mary was a friend of my mother’s. So no doubt we are keeping them in the pack.” Isaac nodded and the alpha perked his ears. “Amy is up. This discussion is over.” The eight year old walked blindly down the stairs, her eyes full of sleep. Amy walked straight into Derek’s legs and she lifted her arms up in a silent question. Derek chuckled and set down his mug, picking up the girl and hoisting her on his hip. She immediately buried her face in the alpha’s neck, scenting him. Scott smiled as Isaac raised an eyebrow. It was quiet for a while, until Amy broke the silence.

“I know my momma is dead. She isn’t coming back. Luke doesn’t know. I hid him so he couldn’t see those mean people. I saw her fall so I got him and ran.” Amy spoke slowly. The four men all stood with wide eyes as Derek rubbed her back soothingly. Amy brought her head up and looked at Derek. 

“Is there anyone else Der?” Derek looked at her sadly and let out a sigh. He shook his head and Amy nodded, hugging him tighter. “Me and Luke can stay here right?” He muffled voice was heard.

“Of course sweetheart, of course.” Derek continued to rub her back. “We never had a papa. Can you be our papa?” Derek did not know how he could respond to that and he remained quiet for a few seconds.

“Of course he can Amy. What about Stiles?” Scott said, smiling.

“I don’t know…can there be two papas?” She looked up at Derek. The man cleared his throat.

“Why don’t we wait for Stiles to come home. He went out with Luke remember?” Coincidentally, Stiles walked through the doorway with a sleeping Luke attached to his hip. 

“Stiles!” Amy yelled out, startling Luke and Stiles.

“Jesus- Amy, sweetheart what’s the matter?” Stiles gently tried to sooth Luke back to sleep by lightly bouncing.

“Can there be two papas?” She asked and Stiles froze. He looked at Derek with a confused look on his face and the older mouthed ‘talk about it later’. Stiles cleared his throat and walked over to the counter, placing the shopping bags he had in his other hand onto the surface.

“Well of course there can be two papas in a family. They can also have two mommas.”

“Then you and Derek can be our papas. We never even had one.” Amy said like it was an absurd thing.

“Well alrighty then.” Stiles replied calmly.

 

“Why, was it a bad thing to say?” Stiles asked his husband once they were settled in bed. Derek sighed and shook his head, his arm behind it like a pillow.

“No, ‘cause I would have said the same thing. It’s just…” He trailed off.

“What Der?”

“Don’t you think it’s too fast for them? I mean, Amy knows about what happened to her mother, her pack. Luke isn’t even talking. I don’t even know if he likes us. I don’t know…” Stiles ran his hand through his lover’s hair, sighing gently.

“Honey, if Luke didn’t like us, he wouldn’t have had such a good time this morning. Trailing on behind me like a little duckling, laughing, smiling. Yeah the no talking sucks, but I can tell that he is adjusting. But I do understand what you’re saying about Amy…and how this is all so fast. Especially for them. But what we can do is provide for them, keep them safe….unless you don’t want to-“

“Babe, we will keep them safe and provide for them. And let them call us whatever they want to call us. I’m just… scared I guess, self-doubting myself.” Derek interrupted.

“What? The big bad wolf scared?” Stiles poked. Derek rolled his eyes and turned to his side, towards Stiles. He didn’t want to say anything, to just stare in his husband’s whiskey brown eyes. Stiles stared right back, a soft look resting on his face. “Hey, we help each other. We are a pack. You of all people should know that.” Derek nodded.

“I know.”

 

 

“Amy sugar, how old are you?” Lydia asked over ice cream in the mall’s food court. She laughed quietly as the little girl got cream on her nose.

“I’m 8 years old.” She swung her legs on the plastic chair.

“What about your brother over here?” Lydia pointed at the curious boy on Stiles’ lap with her spoon.

“He’s 5.” Stiles nodded as Lydia crooned over the boy, poking his nose and smiling as Luke got shy. Luke hid his face in Stiles’ neck and the man chuckled, rubbing his back softly.

“Honey wipe your nose please, it’ll get sticky.” Amy grinned and tried to lick her nose.

“I’d wish Jacks would just hurry up with Der, it’s already 1.”Lydia pouted, sending a quick text on her phone.

“You know how Jackson is when he is out shopping with another guy, he’s almost as bad as you.” Lydia swatted at his arm playfully as they both laughed, Amy looking curiously at the two.

“Papa is here!” Amy called out, and the two adults glanced around. Derek and Jackson approached the table and dumped their shopping bags on the floor. Derek huffed and plopped himself on an empty chair next to Stiles, muttering ‘I hate shopping.’ He stopped the grumpy face when Luke started squirming in Stiles’ lap, reaching for Derek.

“Hey buddy. Did you get to eat some ice cream?” Derek pressed a light kiss to his cheek and scented the boy.

“Yeah.” Luke replied, and the whole table froze. Well, the whole table but Amy. Once Derek recovered, he pulled Luke closer to him.

“Well that’s good.” Luke nodded and continued to play with Derek’s shirt. The man glanced over to the rest of the table and saw the biggest smile on Stiles’ face. Lydia mouthed ‘oh my god’ to nobody, and Jackson tried to look indifferent. Key word ‘tried’. 

“Daddy why are you crying?” Amy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic mornings and sick puppy pile fluff fills the Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of some more domestic morning fluff for this trope. Again, i will be posting as ideas come to me. Thank you so much for all of your support.

The house had been more relaxed since Luke had begun to talk. It wasn’t much, just a few words here and there. But it was an improvement. The little boy was sitting on the living room floor with Amy, engrossed in the morning cartoons. Stiles was in the kitchen, contemplating whether or not he actually wanted to cook or just pour some cereal. Derek snuck up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his middle, peppering the back of his neck with butterfly kisses. Stiles smiled and turned around to face his husband, whose eyes were still clouded with sleep.

“Hey why aren’t you still sleeping? You don’t have any classes today, you should be resting.” Stiles chided softly, Derek hummed.

“I already finished my thesis, I just need to grade papers now.” Stiles smiled up to the taller man.

“I still don’t know how you can juggle taking a class with actually teaching some classes.” He kissed the corner of Derek’s mouth, smiling at the beard poking his lips.

“It’s just one online class that I can take on my own time. It’s nothing honestly.” Derek kissed back, pressing firmer kisses to Stiles’ cheeks, tickling him with his beard. Stiles giggled, pushing him away slightly.

“Stop it, it’s gonna get red.” Derek only smiled, getting back in his space. They shared a small kiss that turned into a bunch of other small kisses. They pulled away when Amy clambered into the kitchen.

“Daddy I’m hungry.” She whined, climbing onto one of the island stools.

“I know baby, how do you feel about cereal?” Stiles smiled at Amy’s enthusiastic nod. “Okay, go get your brother and I’ll get you a bowl.” He turned back to Derek as she noisily descended, calling out her brother’s name. He gave one last kiss to his husband and swatted his butt, walking past him.

“You want some coffee big guy?” Stiles asked as he prepped the machine.

“Yeah, make some for Erica, Isaac, and Boyd too. I can hear them whining in their rooms about the noise.” Stiles snorted and pressed the brew button, reaching around Derek for the cereal.

“They need to wake up now anyways. If they get too grumpy you can start pack training a little early today.” He shot a grin at Derek, who only shook his head and grinned, leaning over to steal one more kiss before heading to the fridge.

“You’re evil baby.”

“You know you love it.”

 

 

It has been forever since Stiles had last gotten sick. But when he got sick, lord help his soul, he got SICK. Stiles was curled up in a ball beneath the covers, whining and groaning his life away. Derek was back down in the kitchen, typically making chicken noodle soup.

“Papa? Why does Daddy smell weird?” Amy tugged at Derek’s shirt and stared up at him with the largest puppy dog eyes he has ever seen. Derek breathed in sharply and turned down the stove.

“Jeez baby girl, you need to stop hanging out with Uncle Scott.” He patted Amy’s head and moved around her to grab a bowl. Amy trailed behind her, throwing her hands up in kid-like exasperation.

“What does Uncle Scott have to do with Daddy smelling weird?” Derek chuckled at her theatrics and poured some soup in the bowl. 

“Your Daddy smells weird because he is sick. He is not a werewolf like us, so he can get sick and hurt easily.” Luke walked into the kitchen since his sister didn’t come back for their game of ‘The Floor is Lava’. He followed Derek up the stairs slowly because he had to hold the wall, and into the master bedroom. Stiles peeked from his position under the covers and smiled, clearing his throat before he spoke.

“Aw, did you make me soup Der Bear?” He sat up as the two kids climbed up to sit next to him. Derek smiled and nodded, carefully handing him the bowl.

“Amy helped.” The 8 year old nodded.

“Uh-huh I did.”

“Well aren’t you a good girl.” Stiles smiled at his adopted daughter and coughed into his arm. “Excuse me, dang it. I hate this Der.”

“I know you do, but it’ll go away. Just finish your food and go back to sleep okay?” Derek rubbed his back soothingly as Stiles ate. When he finished, Derek stood up with the bowl. “C’mon kids, let Daddy get some more rest.” Amy whined and Luke had what seemed to be a death grip on Stiles’ torso. Stiles chuckled softly and cradled Luke in his arms.

“Let them be Derek, they’ll be fine. We haven’t had a good puppy pile in a while. Go put that bowl away and get your furry butt back over here.” Derek only sighed, a fond smile on his face.

“Fine, but only because the heat will help you sweat out that fever.” Stiles grinned as he hugged the kids closer, Luke snuggled to his chest and Amy attached to Luke. Stiles soon drifted off, not remembering if Derek joined them or not.

When Stiles woke up, he was feeling a little better and was surrounded by the people he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale pack takes a family trip to the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if anyone asks, Derek is a high school teacher. He teaches AP History. I do not know why, but that's how I see him. Also, the logic of children do not make sense.

The Hale house was already in the swing of its morning bustle on Saturday. Stiles was calling out to the people upstairs whilst sipping on his coffee. 

“No Erica, you don’t need to pack a suitcase. It’s the zoo for god’s sake.”

“Then why did you wake me up at the ass crack of dawn?” Erica yelled back.

“I woke you up at 8:30, the park opens at 10.” Stiles rolled his eyes and sipped from his coffee. He saw his husband stalk down the stairs grumbling, carrying along two backpacks with him.

“The rest of the pack came yet?” Derek continued to grumble, pressing a light kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“Scott and Alli are on their way along with Lyds and Jacks. Don’t know about Peter or Malia, she sleeps like a rock. Everyone else is already accounted for. And stop with the grumbling, you can go back to sleep in the car soon.” Derek yawned. He stayed up later than usual, grading some last minute papers and power points he was falling back on.

“Car seat and booster already in the car?” Stiles nodded.

“I just need to pack a bag for the kids and we should be good to go. Did you see them up yet?” Derek nodded, propping the two bags against the wall by the front door.

“They should be getting dressed, I woke them up a couple of minutes ago.” Stiles sighed and handed Derek the rest of his coffee.

“Knowing them, they probably fell right back to sleep.” He climbed back up the stairs, pushing the door to the kid’s room slightly. Amy and Luke shared a room in the Hale house. They did have their own rooms at first, but that proved to be a complete disaster because of their nightmares. Although, they did spend a majority of the nights with Derek and Stiles. 

Stiles laughed softly to himself at the sight he saw before him. Amy was snoring in a starfish position on her bed and Luke was just sitting up, staring blearily at Stiles. Both still in their pajamas. 

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get you into some clothes and we can head to the zoo. Remember? You wanted to see the giraffes?” The little boy’s eyes brightened at the mention of his favorite animal and he quickly stood up on his bed.

“Yeah yeah! Giraffes!” He started to jump on the bed, sticking his arms up in the air and giggling at Stiles. The older man smiled and grabbed his clothes from the dresser.

“Go ahead and brush your teeth while I wake your sister, and then you can put your clothes on.” Luke nodded and jumped back on his bottom, sliding off his bed. Stiles walked over to where Amy was just snoozing about and sighed. He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently shook her awake. The girl groaned and snuffled, stretching her little limbs.

“Daddy?” She yawned.

“Morning sweetie, didn’t Papa wake you up earlier?” He ran his hand over her bed head and she shrugged. “Well why don’t you go on and brush your teeth and get dressed so we can go to the zoo. Amy groaned and slowly got out of bed, walking at the speed of a snail. “Speed it up or we’re leaving you here.” He followed Amy out of the room and headed to his own.

“Where the hell is my belt?” Stiles heard his husband call out from their shared bathroom. The younger man sighed and fished through his dresser.

“Did you look in the laundry basket? You always leave it in your old pants!” He yelled back and was met with silence.

“…Thank you.” Stiles rolled his eyes and quickly got dressed, moseying on into the bathroom to wash up. “Morning handsome.” Derek approached Stiles, shirtless.

“Uh-uh baby. We were supposed to be leaving like 10 minutes ago.” He bumped him over with his hip. “You get your furry ass dressed and ready to go. Traffic is gonna be a bitch.” Derek hummed and wrapped his belt around the loops.

“Pretty sure everyone else is already ready, I just heard the rest of the pack come up on the driveway.” Stiles grinned as he turned to face Derek.

“Let’s get this show on the road shall we?”

 

 

“Papa?” Amy called out, now fully awake and snacking on dry cereal.

“Amy?” Derek replied, eyes closed.

“Do you think the tigers will get scared because we’re werewolves?” Derek chuckled.

“If you don’t bother the animals, then they won’t get scared.” Amy hummed and continued eating her breakfast.

“Luke are you falling asleep baby? We are almost there, you might miss the giraffes.” Stiles teased from behind the wheel, peeking at the kids through the rear view mirror. 

“Nnnnhhhhoo…” Luke whined and snuggled his toy closer, ironically a giraffe.

“I’m kidding honey, go back to sleep or you’ll be cranky. No one wants a cranky Luke at the zoo do we?” The little boy just huffed and got comfortable. Stiles cracked a smile at Derek, who already had his eyes open and eyebrows quirked.

“You do know that you are gonna have to be the one to deal with him if he does get fussy. Right?” Stiles kept his grin on his face as he turned into the parking garage, double checking if the same trail of cars were still following him.

“What’s gotten you in a mood, huh Sourwolf? We are going to have some fun today, lighten up!” Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

“I’m fine, it’s just the smells are gonna drive me crazy.” Stiles laughed and put the car in park.

“You’re hilarious. C’mon, let’s unload the car.” He shut off the ignition and went to Luke’s side of the car as Derek went to Amy’s. “Morning baby boy, we’re here.” He rubbed his hand against his tummy softly to nudge him awake. He blinked sleepily at Stiles.

“Are we gonna see the giraffes?” He rubbed his eyes in an adorable fashion as Stiles unbuckled him from the car seat restraints.

“That’s right, we are going to see the giraffes. You can still sleep though, okay? It’s gonna be a while until we can see them.” Luke nodded and rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder once he was out of the car. After shutting the door and rounding the car, he waited for Derek by the trunk. Derek was currently going to each car that was following them and made sure there were no problems.

“Your Papa is such a good alpha huh baby.” Stiles whispered to Luke, kissing his head. “Amy stay by me, there are cars coming.” He held out his free hand and Amy clung onto it.

“What’s Papa doing?” She asked Stiles.

“I think he is giving everyone their ticket so we can all be ready to walk in. Although I’d appreciate if he could come over here first and help Daddy.” He said the last part a little louder than normal and shot a smirk when Derek turned around. Soon enough, they were all ready to walk through the gates and start their fun.

 

 

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry but you’re too big for a stroller.” Stiles sighed, knowing that there was a possibility this could end in a tantrum.

“But what about Luke?” Amy pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

“Luke can walk on his own.” Stiles put a hand on his hip, holding Luke’s hand in his spare one.

“But-“

“What about this, if you get tired then you can ride on my shoulders?” Derek swooped down and scooped Amy up in his arms. The girl’s eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. Derek smiled and kissed her cheek. Stiles walked up beside him with Luke in tow.

“Bless your soul. I did not want to be the mean parent on this trip.” Derek chuckled and they continued to walk through the gates and security. Once they passed the guards, they were met with the beautiful sight of the Flamingos. Stiles caught Derek scrunching his nose and he snickered. Both Amy and Luke were amazed by the pink birds and pressed themselves against the fence. Stiles and Derek walked behind them, making sure they didn’t get themselves in trouble as the rest of the pack followed.

“Look Jackson it’s you.” Erica pointed to a flamingo who was by itself, staring at the built in mirror in the enclosure. Jackson shoved her slightly as she cackled. Amy tugged at Stiles’ shirt.

“Daddy why are they pink?” Stiles grinned and squatted down to her height.

“It’s because they eat so much shrimp. They were white before.” Amy’s eyes widened and she looked back at the flamingos.

“I will never eat shrimp!” Stiles laughed standing back up.

“Why?”

“I hate pink!” His eyebrows shot up and Amy crossed her arms at the flamingos. He swears he could have heard her say ‘abominations’ under her breath.

“Who wants to see the lions next?” Stiles asked to no one in particular.

 

 

“I’m just saying, they could have built that enclosure a little larger. I mean, that’s just sad Der.” Stiles complained to his husband after seeing the wild cats.

“They were pretty cramped.” Derek agreed, holding Luke in his arms. Stiles was about to add something to his argument when a young lady approached the group.

“Mr. Hale?” She asked smiling. Derek looked at her, recognition on his face.

“Emily! Hello, did you finish that reading assignment I made you guys work on?” Emily nodded and smiled, laughing slightly.

“Wow, I see you off of campus for the first time and your initial reaction is to ask if I did my homework.”

“Technically I did say hello.”

“That you did. Is this your family Mr. Hale?” She asked, peeking over his shoulder at the group.

“Ah yes. This is my husband, Stiles. Our two kids Amy and Luke.” He gestured to Amy who was holding to Stiles’ hand and Luke, who was in his arms. Emily smiled and shook hands with Stiles.

“It’s nice to finally meet you! Mr. Hale rarely ever talks about his family, we are all really curious.” Stiles smirked.

“Really? I always assumed he’d brag about us to the ends of the Earth.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“My classroom has a professional setting, thank you very much.” He huffed and Stiles giggled, Emily along with him.

“Just teasing, love.” Stiles smiled, looking back at Emily. “It was really nice to meet you, we were all just heading over to lunch.”

“Of course, I just wanted to drop by and say hi when I recognized Mr. Hale. My family is right over there actually. See you in class Mr. Hale!” She waved and rushed back to her group. Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Derek and snickered.

“Mr. Hale, huh?” Derek put Luke down and playfully glared at his husband. 

“Shut up, students have to call me that.” He sat at the lunch table and put Luke on his lap. “I’m starving.” The rest of the pack sat around him as Stiles and Scott went to order the food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is 'Take your Daughter to Work Day' and Luke is not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, new chapter coming your way! As you can see, i'm a slut for the pet names Stiles and Derek give the kids.

“Aw Honey, you know he would take you if he could.” However Stiles’ soft words did nothing to comfort the sobbing Luke. The little boy was crying hideously, one hand clinging to Stiles’ shirt and the other reaching for Derek. Today was ‘Take your Daughter to Work Day’ and Luke was not having it. He didn’t think it was fair for his sister to go with Papa to work and not him too. Derek was torn, wanting to take both of his children to work with him, but he knew he wasn’t able to teach AND take care of two kids under 10. One is enough.

“Babe go ahead and leave already, you’re gonna be late. I can take this munchkin out for the day.” Stiles bounced Luke lightly, who was hiccupping. Derek whined but leaned forward to kiss his husband and son goodbye. Luke shook his head, fat tears rolling down his face.

“No Papa! Don’t leave without me!” Derek only rubbed the back of the boy’s head and sighed.

“You know I’ll be back buddy. I can take you to work another day okay?” Luke only whined and hiccupped once more. “You’ll have fun with Daddy today remember?” Stiles hummed at his husband’s reasoning and kissed his son’s tear stained cheek.

“Let’s say bye-bye to Papa, he needs to go now baby.” Luke let his head fall on Stiles’ chest and weakly waved bye to Derek. Derek’s heart broke and he leaned in to kiss his son one more time.

“Alright, we’ll see you later in the afternoon.” The older man waved and ushered Amy to the car. Once they left the driveway, Stiles peppered his sons face with kisses. Luke soon melted to giggles and Stiles smiled, successful at distracting the boy.

“How about we get dressed and then we can go see Grandpa at the station?” Luke gasped, his eyes still wet but no longer sad.

“Will gra’ppa give me one of those stickers again?” Stiles raised an eyebrow and wiped the little boy’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“Hmm, maybe if you behave he will. Do you think you can handle that?” Luke nodded fiercely and straightened his back.

“I promise to be very good Daddy!” Stiles gave a small smile and gave one more kiss on his cheek.

“Alright, go get dressed then.”

 

 

“Oh my gosh Derek is that your daughter? You never told me you were married!” Derek cringed slightly as his creepy coworker approached the two in the hallway. Derek always tried to minimize the amount of time they had to spend together because of work, but it was hard. It was like Ms. Blake stalked him.

“That’s because you never care to look for a ring Ms. Blake.” Emily approached Derek’s side, narrowing her eyes slightly. Ah, this is why she is Derek’s favorite student. Jennifer Blake glared right back at the student, a hand on her hip.

“That is no way to talk to a teacher young lady.” Emily scoffed, turning towards Amy.

“Hey Amy, wanna go eat lunch with the big kids?” Amy’s eyes widened and she quickly turned to Derek.

“Please Papa?” The older man looked at his daughter warily.

“Don’t worry Mr. Hale, we will all eat in your classroom today.” Derek nodded, handing Amy her backpack.

“Alright. No mess please.” Emily saluted the older man and took Amy’s hand.

“Oh and Ms. Blake? Mr. Hale’s husband wouldn’t like it if you kept flirting with him!” Emily called out as she walked off. Jennifer’s eyes widened as Emily yelled from the middle of the hallway, “He’s also a cop!” Derek sighed, shuffling the papers in his arms and masking a wary look to Jennifer.

“Now if you’ll excuse me Ms. Blake.” Derek walked towards his classroom with a smile on his face, feeling proud of the students he teaches.

 

 

“There’s my favorite grandson!” John smiled from his desk, standing up and lifting Luke in his arms. The boy giggled and wolfishly scented his grandpa.

“I’m your only grandson gra’ppa.” The sheriff only grinned and sat back down with Luke in his lap. Stiles sighed at the two and set down the tupperwares he prepared before they left the house. He sat down on one of the chair at the front of the desk and observed the two in front of him.

“Wow, hello to you too Dad. Yeah I’m doing fine thanks for asking.” John rolled his eyes.

“Hello Stiles. Thanks for bringing me food by the way, I was just about to ask Parrish to pick something up for me.” He went back to pinching his grandson’s cheeks and Stiles smiled.

“Yeah, well I couldn’t let you eat anymore fast food. Not after that one scare last year.” Stiles waved his hand, opening one of the containers and pushing it towards his father. “Luke come here Honey, let Grandpa eat.” Luke hopped off the older man’s lap and rounded the desk, waiting to get his food too. Stiles handed him one slice of a ham sandwich and a juice box.

“So how has Derek been? Has he been sleeping?” Stiles sighed at John’s question and shook his head.

“Not really, he has been staying up lately grading papers and such. It’s been difficult trying to get him to bed on time.” John nodded, cutting up a piece of the grilled chicken.

“How about you? Kids treating you well?” Stiles smiled at the thought and nodded.

“They have been behaving. Luke had a little fit this morning though, he couldn’t go with Derek to work today.” John chuckled.

“Ah, I forgot it was bring your daughter to work today.”

“Good thing you never had to do it.” Stiles and John snorted, Luke looking confused at the adult conversation. Stiles absent-mindedly ran his hand through the boy’s hair and smiled. “We are gonna have to go and meet up with Lydia soon. She wanted to go shopping again for Luke.” 

“Auntie Lydia is coming Daddy?” Stiles nodded and got up to throw away Luke’s trash.

“We are driving to her house remember? You get to see Uncle Jackson too.” Luke smiled and hopped off his chair.

“Can we go right now? Please?”

“Hold on there bud, you have to say bye to Grandpa first.” John said, leaning back on his chair and extending his arms. Luke quickly rushed to him.

“Bye bye gra’ppa!” Stiles smiled and quickly hugged his father as well.

“I’ll see you later son.” John smiled, waving at the two. Luke frantically waved back as he held Stiles’ hand, walking out of the office.

“C’mon, let’s go see Auntie Lydia!”

 

 

“Mr. Hale, I need help.” One of his students raised his hand. Derek slowly got up from his chair, careful not to wake the sleeping child in his arms. The student faltered a bit. “Uhm, its okay Mr. Hale. I can come to you.” Derek sent the boy a grateful smile and sat back down, the student gathering his papers and making his way to his teacher. 

Derek quietly helped him and at the same time, kept an eye on the clock. School was almost over and he knew the shrill ringing of the bell would startle his daughter’s werewolf hearing, like it did throughout the whole day. And since she is in the vulnerable state of sweet slumber, he was mentally and physically preparing himself for what would soon happen.

“Thanks Mr. Hale.” Derek nodded as the student excused himself. Once he heard his students packing up, he tried to gently wake Amy. The little girl whimpered and snuffled, rubbing her eyes.

“Papaaa, five more minutes please?” She whined. Derek kissed her forehead and kept on softly nudging her.

“C’mon sweetheart you have to wake up, it’s gonna get loud.” Sure enough the last bell of the day rang throughout campus, startling Amy. She quickly covered her ears and whined loudly, burying her face in his chest. Derek sighed and rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head as students passed him with sympathetic looks. The bell ended and Amy whimpered, hugging her Papa.

“Well, at least you’re awake now.”

 

 

“Don’t worry Lou, Papa should be home soon.” Stiles patted his son’s head as he passed him by the front door. Luke looked up at him with big puppy eyes, giving up the waiting game and following his Daddy around the house. “Are you a baby duck again?” Stiles teased and Luke gave a small giggle. His ears perked and he rushed towards the door again.

“Papa and Amy are home!” He excitedly exclaimed and Stiles smiled, scooping the boy up in his arms and opening the front door. Derek parked his car in the driveway and Amy jumped out, rushing past Stiles.

“Hi Daddy! Bye Daddy!” She ran up the stairs and disappeared into the room. Stiles raised an eyebrow at his husband and the man only shrugged, kissing Stiles in greeting. Luke jumped into Derek’s arms after he set down his bag and began the scenting routine.

“How was work babe?” Stiles smiled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“It was eventful. Emily was really helpful today.”

“Oh how is she doing?”

“She’s fine, saved me from a predatory coworker.” Derek grinned as Stiles raised an eyebrow again. “Don’t worry, I only have eyes for you baby.” He teased and Stiles rolled his eyes, kissing his husband over Luke. 

“C’mon, I’m pretty sure its nap time for a certain little munchkin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovers something sorta life-changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hello guys! I am back with another chapter, although it is pretty short. REMINDER: the tags do change as I post updates to this story, and there will be mpreg in this fic. So please read the tags and if there is anything you are not comfortable with, then please do not continue. I am also debating whether or not I will include mature sexual scenes.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Stiles, can you please grab the large brown bottle out of that ingredient cabinet over there? It’s the last thing we need for this potion.” Deaton asks from his table. Stiles snorted and walked over to the said cabinet.

“I swear you sound more and more like a witch every time I come over.” Deaton rolled his eyes at the spark.

“Druid, Stiles. Druid.” Stiles picked up the fairly large bottle and was about to close it, when a bouquet of pink flowers caught his eye.

“Hey Deaton, didn’t think you’d be one to keep flowers in your office.” Stiles said, handing the bottle to his mentor.

“Hm? Oh those? Those are Hypericum flowers. They are a staple in some potions and salves.” Deaton answers nonchalantly, grabbing the bottle and sniffing it before pouring a bit into a jar.

“What do they do?” Stiles asks, leaning against the metal counter. 

“Well they usually have basic healing properties, depending on when they are harvested. But if it is ingested on its own, it can defy human nature.” Deaton looked up in time to see Stiles’ confused expression. “It can get men pregnant Stiles.” He sighed exasperatedly. The younger man’s eyebrows shot up so fast, Deaton thought they had disappeared into his hairline. 

“Wait, like… legitimate bearing a child? That’s possible?” Deaton nodded.

“I’ve only seen it once. But I can do more research if you are interested.”

“M-Me? Interested? I… uh…” Deaton only shrugged and set the larger bottle aside.

“Don’t stress yourself about it Stiles. Besides, you already have two little ones to think about.” Stiles only blushed and nodded. “Now,” Deaton stood up straighter, gathering up his scattered papers, “let’s talk more about the fae we are trying to get rid of.” 

 

 

Stiles trudged over to the front door of his home with tired eyes. He felt drained after his session with Deaton. With the potion failing multiple times, all he wanted to do was to snuggle up against his husband and think about those pink flowers. He heard the soft voice of Derek flow through the hallway, which Stiles recognized as him singing. He smiled as he peeked through the kid’s doorway. Derek was rocking Luke slowly to sleep, singing a soft tune. Amy was already asleep and sprawled on her bed as usual. Stiles walks up to the singing man and rubs his back lovingly, watching Luke fall into a peaceful sleep. He smiles when his husband kisses him after putting the boy down and hugs Derek briefly.

“Let’s go to bed.” Derek whispered. The two men carried on with their nightly routine, jumping into bed and getting comfortable. Stiles decided to speak up when Derek spooned him from behind. 

“So I learned something from Deaton today.” 

“Don’t you always learn something when you two work together?” Derek sleepily muttered against Stiles’ neck.

“Yeah, but this is different…”

“Different?”

“Like, life changing different. Although, not really different than how we’re already living. But I honestly think-“

“Stiles. What is it?” Derek sighed, though there wasn’t any heat behind it.

“I want to have a baby.”

“A baby.”

“Yes Derek, a baby.” Stiles rolled over in Derek’s grasp, facing his husband who had a confused look on his face.

“But we already have two kids babe.”

“I know, but… a biological baby. Both yours and mine.”

“Honey… I don’t know if you noticed but…”

“This is where Deaton comes in babe. There’s a way.”

“There’s a way we can get pregnant.” Derek repeated Stiles’ words skeptically.

“Just give it a chance Der… or think about it?” Stiles pouted, giving his best puppy dog look.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Stiles smiled widely and hugged Derek tightly, soon falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
